


Isaac’s Surprise

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo comes home and just wants to relax. Then Isaac tells him some surprising news.





	Isaac’s Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For Adri, who wanted “Things you interrupted me to say“ from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.

“Isaac?” Theo calls as he walks into their shared apartment.

“In here!” Isaac calls back from the kitchen.

Theo smiles and takes off his jacket, before kicking off his shoes. He starts talking as he makes his way into the kitchen. “You will not believe the day I had. We got a call because someone got their hand stick in their toilet. He’d been trying to get his…”

“We’re having a baby!”

Theo’s words die in his throat. His gaze moves down to Isaac stomach, even though he knows there’s no way Isaac could be pregnant.

“What? What do you mean we’re having a baby? Did you steal a kid?”

Isaac rolls his eyes, “No, I’d never do that without consulting you.”

“How considerate,” Theo says. “So care to explain what you meant?”

“Well you see….I was out with Derek and we stopped by the shelter…”

_Oh no,_ Theo thinks, immediately on the alert.

“What did you do?”

Theo trains his hearing down the hall, trying to see if he can hear a dog anywhere.

“Please tell me you didn’t get a dog, Isaac.”

“I didn’t get a dog.”

“But?”

“I got a cat,” Isaac says, smiling innocently.

“Where is it?”

Isaac’s eyes drift down the hall, and Theo moves swiftly out of the kitchen, as he tries to sniff it out. Isaac jumps in front of him, spreading his arms out to block him from entering their room.

“She’s sleeping,” Isaac tells him.

Theo raises an eyebrow, “Am not allowed to see her?”

“You are,” Isaac says, “but you’re not allowed to move her.”

He steps backwards 8nto the room, and Theo follows him in. His eyes land on the bed to find a small calico kitten curled up and sleeping on his pillow. He can’t help the way he reacts. Especially when she blinks her eyes open and meows up at him.

He smiles and sits down on the bed, reaching out to let her sniff his hand before petting her.

“What are we naming her?”

Isaac squeals and throws his arms around Theo’s neck as he sits next to him, “oh thank you! I knew you would love her.”

“That’s not a name,” Theo says.

“How about Rowena?” Isaac suggests.

“Have you been watching Supernatural again?”

“Of course I have,” Isaac says. “And Rowena is an excellent name.”

Theo looks down at the kitten and smiles, “It’s perfect.”

He turns his head and kisses Isaac softly, “I love you, but next time you have news just tell me and don’t give me a heart attack.”

Isaac smiles and nuzzles into his neck, “Noted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
